wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hammerfall
| leader = Drum Fel | affiliation = Horde | loc = Arathi Highlands | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes | trainers = yes | class = | profession = yes |travel = yes | flightpath = yes | boat = | status = Active | source = Lands of Conflict, 88 }} Hammerfall was formerly one of the largest of the Alliance internment camps. It was attacked and destroyed by Thrall and the Horde in order to free the orcs held captive there. Shortly after the end of the Third War, the Horde re-occupied the ruins of Hammerfall to use as a forward base in the Arathi Highlands. The city is so named in honor to Orgrim Doomhammer, who was killed by a human knight, a lance strike through the back during the camp's liberation. Orgrim Doomhammer, once the Horde’s Warchief, fell at this historic location. After the Second War, Hammerfall became an internment camp for the leaderless orcs. Now, members of Thrall’s Horde occupy the camp. The name Hammerfall is taken from the Swedish power metal band with the same name. Blizzard employee Samwise Didier has painted several covers for the band so it is likely to be a tribute to the band as well as to Doomhammer. Cataclysm All Darkspear trolls seem to have either left or were told to leave. Points of Interest There is a Flight master, an inn, a Mailbox and a few quest keepers inside of Hammerfall. Behind the village is the Horde portal to fight in Arathi Basin. Arathi quest givers and Arathi Basin token vendors are located there. This is also the location of the Hammerfall Hospital, where the Horde Triage can be taken for Artisan First Aid. Doctor Gregory Victor teaches Runecloth and Heavy Runecloth Bandages. Hammerfall is under siege from the combined forces of Boulderfist Ogres and Witherbark Trolls of Arathi. In addition to the quest chain, groups of 5 Witherbark trolls occasionally spawn from the Witherbark Village in the south. They run up the path to Hammerfall's front gate and start attacking the guards. While the guards are capable of staving off each attack, players can also engage the attacking trolls, adding to the sense of threat from the Horde's enemies in the highlands. Flight paths : New Kargath, Badlands : Revantusk Village, Hinterlands : Hiri'watha Research Station, Hinterlands : Undercity, Tirisfal Glades : Tarren Mill, Hillsbrad Foothills : Galen's Fall, Arathi Highlands NPCs * Innkeeper Adegwa - Innkeeper * Tharlidun - Stable Master * Korin Fel * Drum Fel * Zengu * Urda - Wind Rider Master * Gor'mul * Tor'gan * Zaruk * Doctor Gregory Victor - Trauma Surgeon ;Near entrance to Arathi Basin: * The Black Bride - Arathi Basin Battlemaster * Deathmaster Dwire * Deathstalker Mortis ;Guards: * Hammerfall Guardian * Defiler Elite Vendors * Graud - General Goods * Keena - Trade Goods * Uttnar - Butcher * Slagg - Superior Butcher * Mu'uta - Bowyer * Jun'ha - Tailoring Supplies * Tunkk - Leatherworking Supplies Near entrance to Arathi Basin: * Kosco Copperpinch - Smokywood Pastures * Rutherford Twing - Defillers Supply Officer Quests There are a couple quest givers in Hammerfall. Some of them include: Drum Fel Drum Fel is the main quest giver for the Hammer May Fall quest chain that is started by Tallow in the Hillsbrad Foothills. * - given in Tarren Mill ** *** **** Tor'gan & Gor'mul Tor'gan is the troll just inside the front gates, and Gor'mul is an Orc to his left below the flight master. * - a collection quest in Northfold Manor to the far west ** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Korin Fel * - Obtained from Korin Fel outside of the inn. It is a collection/kill quest completed in Stromgarde Keep Screenshots Image:Hammerfall before AB.jpg|A picture of Hammerfall before the battleground entrance was added. Image:Hammerfall after AB.jpg|A picture of Hammerfall after the battleground entrance was added. Image:Hammerfall Inn past.jpg|A picture of the inside of a building in Hammerfall before changes. Image:Hammerfall Inn.jpg|A picture of the inside of a building in Hammerfall after some cleanup. fr:Trépas-d'Orgrim Category:Horde towns Category:Orc territories Category:Easter eggs